Vivre chez les Malfoy
by Elen-Elf
Summary: Suite à une attaque de mangemorts au 4Privet Drive, Harry est par mesure de sécurité envoyé dans une nouvelle famille. Cependant personne ne pouvait se douter que sa nouvelle famille ne serait autre que celle de...son ennemi de toujours!
1. Default Chapter

**Coucou tout le monde. Eh oui c'est bien. Me voilà de retour avec comme je vous l'avais promis, une toute nouvelle fic. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que vous avez appréciez l'autre «_L'Ange Démonique_ ».**

**Vous l'aurez comprit, il s'agit encore une fois d'une nouvelle traduction, du même auteur que la dernière fois.**

**Je ne peux pas vous dire à quelle fréquence je posterais, car je vais bientôt passer mon bac, ce qui pour le moment avec les révisions, me laissera peu de temps pour la traduction.**

**Une chose est néanmoins sûre, dès que les épreuves seront terminées, je pense que je posterais environ toutes les deux semaines.**

**Voilà aujourd'hui le premier chap de cette nouvelle fic, qui une fois de plus je le redis, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

**

**Disclamer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ! Tout est la propriété de J.K.Rowling. Quant à l'histoire, elle appartient à Goten.

* * *

**

**Titre : Vivre chez les Malfoy**

**Auteur : Goten**

**Rating : Je vais pour le moment le mettre en T (anciennement PG-13), mais il risque d'évoluer en M.**

**Traductrice : Elen-Elf**

**Paring : Quoi vous ne savez pas ? Je vous le laisse découvrir pour ce premier chap. **

**Voilà tout a été dit, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Chap1 _: Une nouvelle maison

* * *

_

« …Je crois qu'il sera en sécurité avec toi…il ne viendrait jamais à personne l'idée de venir le chercher là… » murmura Dumbledore à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« …Je le crois aussi… » lui répondit l'inconnu.

« …bien…Dans ce cas, nous nous verrons dans deux mois à l'école Harry, bonne chance… » lui dit Albus et dans un pop sonore, il disparut laissant seuls Harry en compagnie de l'inconnu.

Harry se tourna vers l'homme qui était beaucoup plus grand que lui.

« …Hum…Comment allons-nous arriver à …euh… » demanda Harry incertain de sa demande, ne réussissant pas à prononcer le dernier mot qui fut suggérée par l'homme.

« …la maison ?...Maintenant c'est ainsi que tu devras la considérer Potter, ou plutôt Harry,… » ricana son interlocuteur « donne moi la main »

Harry posa sa main dans celle du sorcier. Tous les deux disparurent dans un 'pop' sonore, exactement comme l'avait fait Dumbledore quelques instants auparavant.

o0§0o

Quand Harry ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il se trouvait au milieu d'une très grande chambre. Un feu ronronnait paisiblement dans une énorme cheminée toute en pierre noire. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Aux grandes baies vitrées étaient accrochés des tentures de couleur sombres, qui accentuaient l'obscurité des lieux.

« …Excusez-moi,…où est ma chambre ? » demanda Harry à voix basse.

« Draco te la montrera…ah…le voilà… » l'informa Lucius Malfoy, tout en désignant d'un geste très théâtrale l'entrée du fils.

En effet, l'homme qui avait accepté de prendre Harry Potter avec lui, afin de lui assurer une protection, n'était autre que Lucius Malfoy.

La famille Malfoy, avait finalement de changer de camps en passant du côté des forces de la lumière, se joignant à Albus Dumbledore. Personne n'aurait jamais suspecté que le grand Lucius Malfoy puisse trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Potter. Bien arrivé… »lui dit Draco en guise de salutation alors qu'il s'approchait de lui.

« Draco » murmura Harry, intimidé par la présence du blond.

Chose qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Lucius, qui décida pour le moment de ne pas y apporter attention plus que cela. Le jeune homme était fatigué et un peu secoué. Les mangemorts avaient attaqués Privet Drive à la recherche du garçon qui avait survécu.

Lucius qui avait été mis au courant de la prochaine attaque, avait envoyé Draco avertir le jeune Potter.

Draco avait à peine eu le temps de pénétrer dans la chambre d'Harry, lorsqu'ils entendirent une forte explosion à l'étage d'en dessous. Rapidement Draco avait pris Harry par le bras, et tous deux avaient transplanés dans le parc de Magnolia Crescent. Pour Draco transplaner avait été très fatiguant, dans la mesure où il avait du faire transplaner Harry avec lui. Malfoy était à bout de force.

Afin de leur porté secours, était arrivé Albus dumbledore, qui avait donné un portoloin à Draco, pour qu'il puisse retourner au Manoir Malfoy, pendant qu'Albus emmenait Harry au siège de l'Ordre.

………………………………..

« Potter, suis-moi… » lui dit Draco, emmenant Harry au deuxième étage.

« ehm…Mal…Draco, je voulais te remercier » lui dit Harry une pointe d'embarras dans la voix, car jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait imaginer qu'un jour il arriverait à remercier son ex-ennemi de Poudlard.

« De rien… » lui répo,dit le blond sans se retourner pour le regarder.

Harry remarqua à ce moment que Draco portait un pantalon d'équitation noir, une chemise blanche, ainsi que des bottes noires.

'' _Il devait certainement être dehors vu sa tenue''_ pensa Harry détaillant l'élégant Malfoy du regard.

Ils étaient arrivés devant une porte que Draco ouvrit, révélant une chambre beaucoup plus somptueuse et confortable que son ancienne. Harry resta sans voix devant la splendeur des lieux.

« Ceci est ta chambre, s'il te manque quelque chose ou si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle l'elfe de maison, il accourra aussitôt » lui expliqua Draco.

« Ok…merci, …et euh…mais ta chambre elle est où ? » demanda curieusement Harry.

« Pourquoi tu veux venir me retrouver Harry ? »

« Non…non…Qu'est-ce que tu vas penser ! Je…voilà, …je voulais seulement savoir, par pure curiosité…c'est tout… » lui répondit-il, cherchant à être convaincant.

Draco émit un léger rire face à la réponse pas très convaincante du jeune brun. Il sortit de la chambre d'un pas décidé, faisant signe à Harry pour qu'il le suive.

« Ma chambre est celle-ci, elle est voisine à la tienne… » lui apprit-il, en indiquant une porte en bois noir, très semblable à celle de la chambre d'Harry. Seuls les motifs qui figuraient sur le bois de la porte la différenciait de l'autre.

Harry était plongé dans une profonde observation de la porte, si bien qu'il ne s'aperçut nullement que Draco s'était dangereusement approché de lui.

« Bien, je crois que maintenant tu vas pouvoir aller dormir…'nuit Harry » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du brun, en passant une main pâle sur la joue du Gryffondor, qui avait viré au rouge.

« N…nuit Draco » lui répondit-il avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour rentrer dans sa chambre, sous le regard gris de Draco.

Une fois la porte refermée, il se jeta sur son lit, cherchant à calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

'' _Mais que diable a prit Malfoy ? …Et que diable m'arrive-t-il ? Et d'abord depuis quand est-ce que je trouve Malfoy aussi séduisant et incroyablement beau ! …_

_J'ai deux mois à passer là…Je crois que je deviendrais fou très vite !''_ pensa-t-il peu avant de s'endormir dans sa nouvelle maison…

**À suivre…**


	2. Premier jour chez les Malfoy

**Coucou tout le monde. Vu que j'ai eu un peu de temps, j'en ai profité pour traduire le second chap que voilà aujourd'hui.**

**RAR**

**Sahada **_: merci, bon bah tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que t'a review m'a fait super plaisir et que voilà le nouveau chap. bisous._

**Amy Keira :**_ merci pour ta review. Voilà le nouveau chap. bisous._

**Lily.B :**_ Merci pour ta review. Je suis consciente que le fait que Harry ayant de telles pensées sur son cher ennemi peut paraître quelque peu étrange. Seulement moi je ne suis qu'une pauvre traductrice qui se contente de traduire tout ce qu'elle trouve sur ce couple, sniff, lol. Et puis moi (c'est mon avis perso) je trouve que ça change de voir les Malfoy en gentils, lol. Sinon ta review m'a fait très plaisir, voilà d'ailleurs le nouveau chap. Bisous._

**Théalie :**_ Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que malgré tout je suis un peu de ton avis, le prologue est un peu court, mais c'est pas ma faute, ne pas frapper la pauvre traductrice qui ne fait que son job, lol. Enfin j'espère qu'avec ce nouveau chap, tu te feras une meilleure idée. Bisous._

**Ornaluca :**_ merci pour ta review. Et tu sais pour moi rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir que de faire de la traduction, alors dans ce cas autant faire de la traduction utile et en faire profiter tout le monde. Donc quoi de mieux que de traduire de merveilleuses fics italiennes ? Lol. Bah sinon ravie que ma nouvelle traduction te plaise une fois de plus. Bisous._

**Crystal d'Avalon :**_ Merci pour ta review. Si tu as trouvé ce chap intéressant, je pense que tu devrais trouver le suivant tout aussi intéressant sinon plus intéressant. Bisous ._

**Voilà maintenant que les RAR sont terminées, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter à tous (si des gars lisent cette fic, ce qui peut arriver) et à toutes, ainsi qu'à vous lecteurs anonymes, une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Disclamer :**_ rien à moi. Les persos sont la propriété de Mme Rowling. Quant à l'histoire originale, elle appartient à Goten.

* * *

_

**_Chap2 : _Premier jour chez les Malfoy !

* * *

**

Le matin suivant arriva vite, Harry avait eu un sommeil des plus agités durant toute la nuit, les évènements qui avaient eu lieu la nuit précédente, ne cessaient de venir tourmenter son esprit.

Quelqu'un ouvrit l'élégant rideau qui couvrait la porte fenêtre, laissant entrer les pâles rayons de soleil à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, tout en s'étirant comme un chat, puis il se tourna vers le petit elfe de maison qui attendait qu'il lui donne un ordre.

« …Bonjour…tu es ? » demanda le brun, réalisant alors qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom du petit domestique.

« Oly, monsieur…pour vous servir » répondit l'elfe qui s'inclina aussitôt respectueusement devant son maître.

« Ehm…Oly, je suis très heureux de te connaître, …où sont mes vêtements ? » demanda Harry, quelque peu embarrassé.

Il n'avait jamais eu à donner d'autres à qui que se soit dans sa vie de sorcier, au contraire de son oncle et de sa tante, qui eux avaient l'habitude de lui en donner.

Son oncle et sa tante…la simple pensée de la fin atroce qu'ils avaient connus, lui revint avec force à l'esprit, comme un éclair dans un ciel dégagé.

Même s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'affection entre eux, il se sentait étonnement ou plus exactement incroyablement triste…Ils étaient tout de même les personnes qui l'avait élevé toutes durant toutes ces années, de même que grâce à la protection de sa mère, vivre chez eux lui avait permit de rester en vie…

Il essaya de ne pas trop y penser. À présent, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui. Maintenant il allait vivre au Manoir Malfoy, sous la protection secrète de Lucius Malfoy et de sa famille.

Le petit elfe de maison, réclama son attention.

Harry avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, prit ses vêtements des mains de l'elfe, notant au passage que ces derniers avaient été lavés et repassés.

« …Les maîtres d'Oly attendent monsieur dans la salle à manger pour prendre le petit déjeuner… » lui dit le domestique, en ouvrant la porte qui le conduisait désormais vers sa nouvelle famille.

C'est l'estomac légèrement noué, que Harry descendit le gigantesque escalier menant à la salle à manger, où, l'attendait les Malfoy pour prendre leur petit déjeuné.

« Harry… » lui dit chaleureusement Narcissa en le voyant arriver.

Narcissa Black Malfoy était une femme vraiment splendide. Elle avait les yeux bleus, des cheveux couleur miel, un port altier et élégant. '_'Voilà de qui tient Draco''_ pensa Harry en la voyant à son tour.

Lady Malfoy retourna à son hôte un sourire doux et compréhensif. Lucius lui avait déjà fait part du guet-apens et de la tragique fin qu'avaient connus l'oncle et la tante d'Harry.

« Bon…Bonjour » marmonna Harry, on ne peut plus embarrassé.

« Bonjour Harry,…tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda Narcissa, impatiente de savoir comment se portait le jeune homme.

« Très bien…merci »lui répondit aimablement Harry dont les joues avaient prises une légère teinte rouge.

« Tu dois avoir faim…aussi tu peux te servir » lui dit tout aussi aimablement Lucius, en lui indiquant la table, en faisant un petit signe à sa femme, tout en adressant un léger sourire amical à Harry.

« Merci » lui dit Harry, en prenant place face au chef de famille.

Il nota alors à cet instant qu'il manquait la présence de Draco.

« …Trésor, Draco n'est pas encore rentré ? » demanda Narcissa à son mari, une très légère note de désapprobation dans la voix.

« Non, tu sais combien il aime monter à cheval très tôt le matin… » lui répondit Lucius tout en continuant sa lecture du journal.

Harry continuait silencieusement de prendre son petit déjeuner. '_' Alors comme ça Draco adore monter à cheval très tôt le matin''_ pensa-t-il en s'imaginant le blond chevaucher sur le dos d'un superbe étalon noir.

« Ah ! Te voilà enfin…Bonjour mon trésor » dit soudainement Narcissa, alors que la personne qui occupait les pensées d'Harry faisait son entrée dans la salle.

« Bonjour mère…père… » les salua Draco, qui posa ensuite son regard de glace sur Harry « Potter bonjour… »

« Bonjour Draco » murmura timidement Harry.

« Ta chevauchée s'est bien passée ? » demanda Lucius en observant son fils.

« Bien, très bien… » répondit Draco, tout en commençant à se servir son petit déjeuner.

« …Draco, aurais-tu l'amabilité de faire visiter le manoir à Harry lorsque que tu auras terminé de prendre ton petit déjeuner, ça lui permettra d'y trouver ses repères » proposa Narcissa.

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Peu de temps après, lui et Harry, exploraient le manoir Malfoy qui se révélait finalement être aussi grand que haut.

Draco ne parlait que très peu, si Harry lui demandait quelque chose, le garçon lui répondait par des phrases brèves, très brèves.

Harry en arriva finalement à pense que Draco ne pouvait pas le supporter. '_' C'est vrai, on a passé les six dernières années à se haïr mutuellement. Même s'il m'a sauvé la vie, et que son père à finalement choisi de changer de camp en passant dans le notre, ça ne veut strictement pas dire que je suis apparaît comme quelqu'un avec qui il aurait envie de sympathiser.''_ Pensa Harry, qui se sentait attristé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Tu es déjà fatigué ? » demanda le blond de son éternelle voix traînante.

« …Non, c'est seulement que je suis désolé » lui soudainement le brun, trouvant le plancher à ses pieds des plus intéressants.

Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur ne comprenant pas à quoi son camarade pouvait bien faire allusion.

« Tu es désolé de quoi ? » demanda-t-il en l'observant, il remarqua alors seulement à cet instant à quel point le regard d'Harry était triste.

« De te déranger…Je sais que tu n'es guère enchanté par ma présence ici…et me faire faire le tour du manoir doit te coûter énormément… » soupira Harry.

« Oh…certes, ça me gêne énormément de t'avoir ici » grogna Draco, grognement qui se transforma pourtant vite en une sorte de ricanement.

Draco ne pensait pas sérieusement ce qu'il disait. Oh non ! Avoir Harry à ses côtés dans son manoir était quelque chose qu'il considérait d'incroyable ! Seule Narcissa savait combien Draco aimait Harry. Il aurait tout fait pour lui. L'ennui était bien entendu qu'il n'avait jamais pu le lui montrer. Au début il l'avait haï, oh oui, combien il avait pu le haïr ! Mais avec le temps, il avait apprit à voir au-delà des apparences, si bien que peu de temps après, il ne pouvait cesser de penser à lui comme étant une personne, non comme le héros qu'il était, ni comme l'enfant-qui-a-survécut, mais comme une personne. Il avait d'ailleurs à ce propos comprit qu'Harry était seul en dépit de la présence continue et asphyxiante de Weasley et Granger.

Harry qui était à l'opposé des sentiments du blondinet, savait que Draco lui avait répondu une réponse semblable. Mais dans son cœur, il espérait ardemment entendre une réponse différente, même s'il ne comprenait pas la raison qui le poussait à espérer une réponse qu'il savait impossible.

Les mots de Draco le blessèrent énormément, même s'il cherchait à ne pas le montrer. Même si la chose résultait d'un effort très difficile à réaliser.

Draco qui remarqua soudainement que quelque chose n'allait pas, s'approcha lentement d'Harry, lui effleurant le bras de sa main. Malheureusement celui-ci se déplaça rapidement, comme s'il le simple contact de la main de Draco sur son bras pouvait le brûler.

« …Harry, tout va bien ? » demanda Draco, légèrement alarmé par le comportement de ce dernier.

« Oui…bien sûr…continuons s'il te plait… » lui répondit-il sur un ton tellement impersonnel, que ça ne semblait pas venir de lui.

Draco allait lui demander autre chose, lorsqu'il l'elfe de maison courir vers eux

« Maîtres…ils sont là…partez…vite » leur dit Oly qui tremblait de peur.

Draco sans perdre la moindre seconde, prit Harry par la main.

« Cours Harry » lui chuchota-t-il, tirant à sa suite un Harry qui n'avait pas comprit ce qui se passait.

Arrivés au troisième étage, Draco toucha quelques briques à la suite, qui ouvrirent un passage secret. À peine Harry et Draco se furent-il introduit dedans, que le passage se referma derrière eux. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient à présent se révéla être une petite chambre, qui comportait comme unique mobilier, un petit divan à trois place.

« Parle le plus doucement possible… » chuchota Draco en s'asseyant sur le divan, en faisant signe à Harry de venir prendre place sur le divan à côté de lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » murmura Harry le plus bas possible.

« Les mangemorts sont là, je pense qu'il organisent une réunion quant à ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. » lui expliqua Draco toujours à voix basse.

Harry, en repensant aux événements de la nuit précédente, ne put s'empêcher de trembler de rage.

Draco lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

« Harry relaxe ! Tu verras ils ne te trouverons pas… »

Harry sentit que la rage qu'il avait ressentit à l'instant venait de disparaître sous le contact que la main du blond exerçait sur son épaule, il acquiesça alors d'un simple signe de tête. Dans un signe de lassitude, il appuya sa tête contre le dossier du canapé, puis ferma les yeux.

Aucun des deux ne prononça la moindre parole durant un certain temps. De la maison ne provenait aucun bruit.

« Draco ? » l'appela Harry

« mhp… »

« Ils s'en sont allés ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés, la tête toujours appuyée contre le dossier du canapé.

« Non…dans le cas contraire, Oly serait venu nous avertir…Il faut que l'on patiente encore » lui dit Draco, qui n'avait jamais cesser d'avoir le regard river sur le Gryffondor.

« Je te le redis, je suis désolé Draco » murmura-t-il

« Pour quoi ? » lui demanda l'héritier des Malfoy qui ne comprenait pas à quoi il pouvait bien se référer.

« …Tu es bloqué ici avec moi, déjà qu'en temps normal tu ne me supporte pas, alors maintenant que tu te retrouves ici avec moi…je suis désolé, vraiment …je… » mais il fut interrompu par la main de Draco qui vient se poser sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

« Harry, as-tu fini de raconter des conneries ? » s'exclama le blond.

Harry fit un signe de tête qui voulait dire qu'il avait fini de raconter des conneries comme venait de lui dire Draco, si bien que Draco de son côté enleva sa main de sur la bouche d'Harry.

« D'abord qui t'as dit que je ne pouvais pas te supporter ? Et deuxièmement moi je ne suis pas désolé de me retrouver bloqué ici avec toi » lui dit-il sans jamais détourner son regard de celui du brun.

Le brun, après avoir assimilé les mots de son compagnon, se sentit incroyablement heureux et optimiste. Le sourire heureux qu'il lui adressa comme en remerciement, eu le mérite de faire rougir le jeune homme d'ordinaire si froid.

Impulsivement, il se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa tout en lui murmura :

« Merci Draco »

**À suivre…**

**Dites moi ce que vous avez pensés de ce second chap, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécié.**

**Bisous à tous**

**Elen**


	3. Devoirs de vacances

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Pour faire bref, voilà le nouveau chap. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**RAR :**

**G'sDark, alinemcb54, mick-potter-malfoy, vert emeraude, Lou, ornaluca, Amy keira: merci**_ pour vos reviews, et comme vous me l'aviez demandé, voilà la suite. Bisous._

**Crystal d'avalon : **_merci pour ta review, ah ton avis le baiser il lui a donné ou ? sur la joue ou sur la bouche ? moi je ne vais pas te répondre, je te propose de lire le chap, et je pense que tu auras ta réponse, lol. Bisous._

**Arwen 94 :**_ tout d'abord merci pour ta review et moi aussi je te dis M…. pour ton bac. Pour répondre à ta question je vais te dire la même chose que pour crystal d'Avalon, la réponse…dans le chap ! lol. Eh bien puisque tu aimes les fics ou Ryry et Dray cohabitent, voilà le nouveau chap. En même temps si je peux te proposer une fic ou nos deux persos cohabitent du moins pour un moment, je te conseille de lire « **Harry Malfoy »** de Chibigoku2002. Je l'ai lue, elle est vraiment géniale. Bisous._

**Mini pouce06 :**_ coucou, merci pour la review. Pour ta question, je ne pourrais pas vraiment te dire si c'est à l'ordre du jour dans la mesure où je traduis doucement, et que je n'ai fini de la lire, puisque l'auteur rajoute des chap assez souvent. Enfin j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de continuer à lire. Bisous._

**Angy :**_ coucou, tout comme toi, j'avais plus ou moins remarquer que l'auteur n'avait pas décris plus en détail les pensées des persos. Et moi en tant que simple traductrice, je ne peux malheureusement pas modifier le texte original. Enfin j'espère que cela ne t'empêchera pas de continuer à suivre cette fic. Bisous._

**Llily.B :**_ coucou, tu sais je ne t'en veux pas, au moins même en temps que simple traductrice, je vois ce qui ne va pas dans ma traduction. Qui dirait non à ce que Dray passe dans l'autre camp dans le tome6 ? Certainement pas moi ! Juste en info, enfin si ça t'intéresse, ce n'est pas de l'anglais que je traduis cette fic, c'est de l'italien. Info totalement inintéressante j'en conviens, amis je préférais que tu saches. Et puis je n'avais pas vraiment fais gaffe que certaines formules faisaient un peu lourd, promis je vais suivre ton conseil. Les conseils sont toujours les bienvenus. Voilà le nouveau chap, qui j'espère te satisfera. Bisous._

**Théalie :**_ Moi aussi je les trouvent super rapide, mais on moins, ça ne traînera pas en longueur, lol. Et moi je te remercie toi en autre, ainsi que tous les autres de lire, d'apprécier et de reviewer cette fic, qui me prouve que le travail que j'ai fais plait. Voilà le nouveau chap. bisous._

**Voilà maintenant, je vous souhaitent à tous, à toutes et à vous aussi lecteurs anonymes une très bonne lecture.**

**Disclamer :**_ **rien à moi. Les persos sont la propriété de Mme Rowling. Quant à l'histoire originale, elle appartient à Goten.

* * *

**_

**Chap3 : _devoirs de vacances_

* * *

**

Cela faisait une petite poignée de minutes qu'ils s'embrassaient, lorsqu'ils entendirent le passage s'ouvrir. Ils se détachèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre, tout en se lançant mutuellement des regards quelques peu embarrassés.

Le petit elfe de maison entra, leur assurant que les mangemorts étaient parti.

Les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent dans le salon principal.

Draco montra à Harry le reste du manoir. Harry se montra incroyablement surpris, il savait que les Malfoy jouissaient d'une condition de vie aisée, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'ils puissent être aussi riches.

Malgré tout, il ne put que remarquer que Draco ne se vantait pas comme à l'école de toutes ses richesses. Au contraire il semblait plutôt…embarrassé à l'idée de montrer toutes leurs possessions à Harry.

« Bien, je crois t'avoir tout montré ! » lui dit Draco, interrompant les réflexions du brun.

« …oui… » fut tout ce que trouva Harry à dire.

Il aurait beaucoup aimé engager une conversation avec Draco, cependant le l'attitude fière et détaché de l'héritier des Malfoy l'en empêcha.

« Rentrons maintenant, Oly aura sûrement préparé le déjeuner » dit Malfoy tandis qu'il reprenaient le chemin du retour.

.oO§Oo.

Le déjeuner fut vraiment excellent. Harry goûta à tous les plats qui lui furent servis.

Narcissa et Lucius entretenaient avec leur hôte une discussion très intéressante sur des sujets aussi variés que les études ou encore la politique, jusqu'à ce que l'arrivée des mangemorts ne les ait interrompus.

« …J'ai fini… » dit Draco, attirant l'attention des autres sur lui « …excusez-moi mais je souhaiterais aller me reposer un moment » ajouta-t-il en sortant de table puis du salon.

Harry le suivit du regard, tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Dès l'instant où Draco disparut de son champ de vision, Harry ressentit un terrible vide.

Narcissa et Lucius se regardèrent un instant surpris, ne comprenant pas l'attitude plus qu'étrange de leur fils, même si Narcissa avait une vague idée qui concernait leur jeune hôte.

« Dis-moi Harry, ils vous ont donné beaucoup de devoirs à faire pendant les vacances ? » demanda Lucius brisant le silence qui était tombé sur la pièce depuis la sortie de Draco.

Harry reporta son attention sur le maître de maison :

« Oui, pas mal…Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il serait judicieux de les commencer dès aujourd'hui… » répondit-il gentiment.

Lucius eut un petit sourire « Tu te souviens Narcissa…quand ils nous chargeaient de devoirs pendant les vacances ?… Il est expressément vrai que certaines choses ne changeront jamais… » dit-il avec une note de divertissement dans la voix.

Mrs Malfoy acquiesça, en faisant à son tour un petit sourire, alors qu'ils repensaient tous deux à leurs années scolaires.

« Harry…me rendrais-tu une petite faveur ? » lui demanda Narcissa de sa voix mélodieuse.

« Bien sûr…dites-moi »

« J'aimerais que tu ailles voir comment va Draco ?...Il ne m'avait pas l'air bien. »

« Bien sûr, j'y vais tout de suite…avec votre permission »

Harry rejoignit le grand escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs, puis arrivé au premier étage, rejoignit la chambre de Draco.

Il frappa doucement à la porte, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, il ouvrit la porte, entra dans la chambre de celui qu'il considérait à présent comme son ex-ennemi.

La chambre ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'Harry. Il remarqua que Draco était allongé sur le lit, tourné vers la cheminée et ne présentant que son dos à la porte.

Harry s'approcha lentement vers la silhouette allongée qui semblait vraisemblablement dormir.

Il avait le cœur qui battait très fort, même s'il n'en comprenait vraiment pas la raison.

« Draco » chuchota-t-il

Le blond en s'entendant appeler, se tourna légèrement.

Il regarda surprit le jeune Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il avait entendu frapper à la porte, il avait pensé à un elfe de maison. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver en cet instant précis face à l'objet de ses rêves.

Il lui adressa son habituel ricanement, avant de lui demander de son éternelle voix traînante, quoique légèrement ennuyée:

« Potter qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ri…Rien, ta mère m'a demandé de venir voir comment tu allais. Elle avait l'air de trouver que tu n'allais pas bien… tout va bien au moins ?» lui demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

« Tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Dis leur que tout va bien ! » dit-il d'une voix qui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. D'ailleurs, il se tourna à nouveau vers la cheminée.

« …mpf…ok… » Mais Harry ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour s'en aller. Il prit son courage à deux main et demanda : « ahm…écoutes Draco…ça te dirais que l'on étudie ensemble…Seulement si ça t'intéresse »

Harry sentit ses joues s'enflammer, mais l'idée d'étudier seul n'était pas des plus alléchantes, et Draco, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, lui plaisait beaucoup en tant que personne. Il était tellement différent du Draco qu'il avait toujours vu à Poudlard. Il pouvait même éprouver un certain intérêt pour cette tête blonde.

Draco ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, ce qui fit penser à Harry que Draco devait sûrement être en train de réfléchir aux paroles qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire pour le faire déguerpir le plus rapidement possible de sa chambre. Mais inopinément, les paroles qu'il entendit furent tout autres que celles auxquelles il s'attendait.

« Très bien Potter, va chercher tes livres, on va étudierdans ma chambre » lui dit Draco résolu, sans jamais tourner son regard de la cheminée.

Harry se sentit transporté de joie. C'est donc avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, qu'il sortit de la chambre du blond, allant jusqu'à la sienne pour aller chercher ses affaires pour étudier.

En chemin il rencontra Narcissa qui lui demanda comment allait son fils.

« Il va bien, il est seulement un peu fatigué » lui répondit Harry qui ne remarqua nullement que Narcissa l'observait curieusement.

Harry en effet, avait les joues rouges, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Il semblait content pour quelque chose qui échappait à Mrs Malfoy, qui se promit de mener sa petite enquête plus tard.

Le Gryffondor retourna dans la chambre de Draco, trouvant ce dernier assis sur son lit.

« Il était temps Potter, tu t'es perdu en chemin ? » lui demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Non…excuse-moi, il se trouve que j'ai rencontré ta mère qui m'a demandé comment tu allais » lui répondit-il timidement.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte, mais Draco l'intimidait. Non pas qu'il lui faisait peur, non c'était autre chose. Il craignait seulement de ne pas réussir à plaire au blond qui depuis quelques temps avait gagné toute sa confiance.

« Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Assieds toi » lui dit Draco en lui indiquant deux chaises et une table ronde au milieu de la pièce.

Harry s'assit, et après avoir pris les livres nécessaires, Draco s'assit à son tour face à Harry.

« Par…par quoi commençons-nous ? » demanda Harry

« Je dirais par la métamorphose, puis enchantement. Il vaut mieux laisser les potions pour demain, car il faudra demander à Oly de récupérer quelques ingrédients pour les potions » lui répondit Draco.

« Ok…alors… »

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi à préparer les thèmes de métamorphose. Ils soignèrent leur travail, faisant preuve de beaucoup d'attention. Mac Gonagall avait été claire à ce sujet. Même les devoirs d'été, comptaient au même titre que les notes qu'ils obtiendraient tout au long de l'année. Tous les deux ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. De temps à autres, Harry demandait quelques éclaircissements à Draco, et vice versa. À part ces quelques interruptions, la journée passa en silence.

Après la métamorphose, ils passèrent aux enchantements.

L'exercice le plus difficile fut celui d'enchanter un set complet de thé, de façon à ce que la théière chauffe d'elle-même la boisson, avant de verser toute seule le contenu dans les tasses et que le sucrier fournisse la juste quantité de sucre.

Le résultat désastreux qu'ils obtirent fut que la théière mit du thé partout ; aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur des tasses, et que le sucrier semblait devenir fou.

« Par Merlin, je dois avoir du sucre un peu partout » s'exclama Draco à voix haute et amusée, pendant qu'il attrapait le sucrier.

Harry était pris d'un fou rire, il venait juste de réussir à immobiliser la théière folle.

« Bah…je dirais qu'on a bien droit à une pause maintenant » s'exclama Draco « ça te dirais une tasse de thé ? »

« Je ne dirais certainement pas non » lui répondit Harry entre deux rires.

Oly vint alors les prévenir que le dîner était prêt.

Pendant qu'ils rangeaient leurs livres, il vint à Harry une pensée, où plutôt une question qu'il formula à haute voix, sans y faire attention :

« Draco,…pourquoi m'appelles-tu par mon nom de famille ? » formula-t-il légèrement embarrassé.

« Eh bien je crois que c'est plus par habitude qu'autre chose » répondit Draco notant l'embarras de son compagnon. « Tu veux que je t'appelle par ton prénom ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui…ça…ça me ferait plaisir » répondit le brun dont les joues avaient rosies.

« Bien. Je pense que nous pouvons laisser les livres ici, vu que demain nous devrons nous y remettre…allons-y Harry » dit Draco en ouvrant la porte.

Il avait en outre remarqué qu'Harry arborait un petit sourire satisfait depuis qu'il avait prononcé son nom.

**À suivre…**


	4. Leçon de Tango par Narcissa Malfoy

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Très rapidement je vous mets le nouveau chap en ligne.**

**RAR**

**GDark : **_merci pour ta review, voilà le nouveau chap, bisous._

**Inouko :**_ merci pour ta review. Pour ce qui est de la passer en M, ça sera très probable dans plusieurs chap, en fonction de la suite des évènements. Pour le cheval il n'est pas précisé si c'était une jument ou un destrier, quant au nom, lui non plus n'est pas indiqué. Quant au fait qu'ils n'aient pas parler du baiser, va savoir, mais t'inquiète d'autres vont venir et là ils devront s'expliquer. Autrement je poste assez régulièrement. Un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, le temps de les traduire. Bisous._

**Tchaye :**_ merci pour ta review, la suite, là voilà. Bisous._

**Lou :**_ merci pour la review. Non Draco n'est pas malade, je te rassure. Sa petite fatigue n'était qu'un prétexte pour se retirer dans sa chambre, vu qu'Harry obnubilait ses pensées. Et puis des disputes, tu verras, qu'il y en aura par la suite, avec des crises de jalousies, et tout ce qui s'en suit. Bisous._

**Dawn456 : **_merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Bisous._

**Vert emeraude :**_ merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Bisous._

**Arwen94 :**_ merci pour la review. Sinon je peux te conseiller La maison de l'horreur que j'ai adorée, ainsi que Le Dragon apprivoisée. Toutes les deux sont géniales. Autrement dans un autre registre, je peux te conseiller Une seconde enfance. Celle-là je la trouve vraiment superbe, bien qu'elle soit temporairement suspendue par l'auteur. En attendant, voilà le nouveau chap. bisous._

**Crystal d'Avalon :**_ merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite. Bisous._

**Mini pouce06 :**_ merci pour ta review. C'est vrai, Draco est un peu gêné, mais ça nous permet de le voir sous un autre jour, ce qui selon moi, n'est pas plus mal, lol. En attendant voila le nouveau chap. bisous et bonne lecture._

**Ornaluca : **_merci pour ta review. Voilà le new chap. bisous, et bonne lecture._

**Théalie :**_ de rien je t'en prie. Ça me fais super plaisir de pouvoir traduire des fics, et ainsi faire profiter aux autres lecteurs mes lectures étrangères. Et juste à titre d'info, je sais qu'on s'en fout, c'est de l'italien que je traduis, pas de l'anglais, mais je sais qu'on s'en fout, alors voilà le nouveau chap, lol. Bisous._

**Llily.B :**_ t'inquiète, les reproches sont toujours les bienvenus, ils aident l'auteur à améliorer leur travail. Eh bien merci pour la proposition. Si jamais je rencontre un problème de traduction, je saurais où aller demander de l'aide. J'ai moi aussi pris italien en lv3 et c'est ma 4ème année. Et tout comme toi je suis allée une semaine en Italie dans le cadre d'un échange de correspondant. Bon ok j'arrête d'étaler ma vie, lol. Donc ok c'est noté, en cas de problème je saurais où aller sonner. Allez voilà le nouveau chap. bisous._

**Amy Keira :**_ bon bah encore merci pour ta review. Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire sinon que voilà le nouveau chap. bisous et bonne lecture._

**Disclamer : bla bla bla rien à moir, bla bla bla tout à Rowling

* * *

**

**Chap 4 : **_Leçon de Tango par Narcissa Malfoy_

* * *

__

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, les deux garçons remarquèrent que le dîner avait été servi.

Ils s'assirent à leurs places respectives et commencèrent à dîner, puis Harry et Draco leur firent par de leur mésaventure avec la théière et le sucrier.

Lucius et Narcissa remarquèrent le feeling qui s'était installé entre les deux garçons. Cependant ils ne leur en firent pas part de peur de rompre cette bonne ambiance.

Le reste de la soirée, ils la passèrent dans le salon. Draco et Harry jouaient aux échecs, tandis que Lucius et Narcissa dansaient un tango, dont la musique était magiquement apparue.

Harry perdit sa troisième partie consécutive.

« Harry, t'es vraiment une calamité » commenta le blond

« Je sais ! Je sais ! Même Ron me le dit toujours… » dit Harry en grattant la tête d'un geste embarrassé.

Tous les deux tournèrent alors le regard vers les deux splendides figures, qui gracieusement dansaient avec élégance et légèreté.

Un moment particulier dans ce ballet frappa Harry : le final. Il vit la main droite de Lucius passer avec délicatesse sur la joue de Lady Narcissa, presque comme s'il avait peur de la casser, l'effleurant seulement de ses doigts.

Narcissa fixa son compagnon, un léger sourire aux lèvres, tandis que ses joues d'ordinaire pâles, avaient légèrement rougies.

« …Ils sont très beaux… » chuchota doucement Harry, mais Draco qui se trouvait près de lui, l'entendit.

L'héritier des Malfoy, donna mentalement raison à Harry. Ses parents étaient un splendide couple. Ils s'entendaient à merveille, et pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre.

À la fin du tango, Harry les applaudit.

« Félicitations, vous étiez vraiment très bons » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je te remercie Harry… » sourit doucement Narcissa.

Narcissa vint s'asseoir près du brun, tandis que Draco s'était un peu éloigné afin de parler avec son père.

« …Vous avez vraiment été splendides » la complimenta encore le jeune homme.

« Merci Harry, tu es très gentil…Sais-tu danser le tango ? » lui demanda innocemment Lady Narcissa.

Harry prit au dépourvu par cette question quelque peu étrange, eut les joues qui rougirent légèrement, pour ensuite prononcer un faible :

« Non…je ne sais pas danser. »

« Vraiment ?... bien, dans ce cas, que dirais-tu d'apprendre ? » demanda Lady Malfoy.

« Ça me plairait beaucoup… » accepta le brun.

« Bien,…Tu nous a vu Lucius et moi ? …Tu te souviens de nos pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien…plus ou moins » répondit-il incertain.

« …Viens avec moi… »

Narcissa se leva pour aller se positionner au centre de la pièce.

Il fallait bien l'avouer, Harry était embarrassé, il se savait nul pour la danse. Lui-même n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de danser. De toute façon, ça ne lui avait jamais été d'une grande utilité.

Lucius et Draco, observèrent curieusement la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Narcissa qui donnait des cours de danse au jeune Potter, n'était pas une chose à laquelle on assistait tous les jours.

« Draco, crois-tu que ta mère va le faire » chuchota Lucius à son fils.

« Moi je dis que Potter ne sais pas dans quel guêpier il fourré. Maman est une perfectionniste dans ce genre de chose. Elle ne le lâchera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas appris la perfection ! »

Les Malfoy père et fils, ricanèrent.

« Fils,…as-tu remarqué que ta mère regardait de notre côté ? » demanda Lucius.

« Oui…Je crois d'ailleurs qu'on ferait mieux de sortir, autrement j'ai peur que… » répondit Draco, mais il fut interrompu dans sa réponse par Narcissa.

« Draco chéri, viens ici ! » l'appela-t-elle.

Draco lança à son père un regard suppliant. Mais celui-ci en même temps qu'il le regardait s'approcher du centre de la pièce où se trouvaient déjà les deux autres, retint à grande peine son rire.

Avec un air passablement embêté, Draco se dirigea vers sa mère.

« Draco chéri, mets-toi ici ! » ordonna Narcissa.

Draco s'exécuta.

« Très bien…maintenant Harry, tu t'approches de Draco…Draco comme tu sais danser, tu sera le cavalier, pendant que toi Harry tu feras la dame » dit gaiement Narcissa.

« QUOIIIIIII ! » demandèrent les deux garçons à l'unisson.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Allez ! Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte…nous ne sommes qu'entre nous… »

« Mè…mère… » Draco ne savait pas à quel saint se vouer. Il ne voulait absolument pas chagriner sa mère, mais l'obliger à danser avec Harry était tout de même excessif.

« Draco ne discute pas. Tu es un très bon danseur, et Harry a besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse le lui enseigner. Je l'aurais bien moi-même aidé, malheureusement comparée à lui, il se trouve que je suis trop grande, tandis que toi tu es de sa taille. Je trouve que vous allez très bien. »

Harry qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, ne savait que penser. S'agissait-il d'une plaisanterie, ou bien était-elle vraiment sérieuse ?

« …D'accord, c'est bon… » capitula finalement Draco, tout de même un peu ennuyé « Bien, Harry viens près de moi. Essaye de suivre mes mouvements, et ne sois pas aussi rigide… » lui dit le blond.

Draco posa l'une de ses mains sur la hanche de son partenaire, l'approchant peureusement de lui. Leurs visages étaient très proches.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux surpris « …Draco…C'est une plaisanterie ! » lui demanda-t-il les joues en feu.

« …Non Harry, lorsque ma mère se met quelque chose en tête, il est impossible de lui faire changer d'idée. Donc si tu veux qu'on en finisse le plus vite possible, il te faut apprendre le plus rapidement possible. »

Harry aurait bien aimé se défiler, cependant Narcissa par un petit coup de baguette, fit partir la musique. Les splendides notes d'un tango se propagèrent dans tout le manoir.

« Bien, la première chose à faire Harry est de te relaxer, je ne vais pas du tout te manger… » lui chuchota Draco. « Observe le mouvement de mes pieds, et lorsque tu seras sûr des pas, tu pourra relever la tête. »

« Ok »

Harry observa les mouvements de son partenaire. Il devait bien admettre qu'il était très bon.

À la fin, se laissant transporter par la mélodie, il leva la tête pour accrocher son regard à celui de Draco.

Harry ne s'était pour ainsi dire même pas rendu compte qu'il dansait avec le blond Serpentard un tango impeccable.

Tout à coup, le monde qui les entouraient disparu. Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux. Les autres semblaient avoir cessés d'exister.

Mais comme il est logique que toutes les choses même les plus belles ont une fin, les dernières notes de la mélodie résonnèrent. Harry sentit alors sur son visage, la main de Draco qui le caressait, exactement comme l'avait précédemment fait Lucius avec Narcissa.

Les joues d'Harry prirent une belle teinte rouge tandis que son regard restait plongé dans celui du blond.

Draco desserra sa prise sur son partenaire, s'éloignant de quelques pas.

Harry remarque que le regard du Serpentard avait quelque chose d'étrange, mais ne lui en fait pas part.

Le silence était tombé sur les deux garçons, qui n'avaient pas remarqués que Lucius et Narcissa les avaient depuis un petit moment maintenant laissés seuls.

« Bien » dit Draco rompant ainsi le silence « je crois que tu as bien appris. »

Harry se secoua quelques peu avant de murmurer « oui, je le crois aussi… »

La grande horloge sonna alors vingt trois heures.

« Je pense qu'il serait temps d'aller dormir » proposa Draco.

Harry acquiesça, lentement les deux garçons remontèrent l'énorme escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs. Aucun des deux ne prononça la moindre parole. Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans leurs chambres respectives, puis refermèrent les portes derrière eux.

Une fois qu'ils furent couchés, chacun de leur côté repensèrent à l'insolite soirée.

Ça avait été un moment agréable, très agréable même pour tous les deux. Un lien encore très subtil venait de se créer entre eux deux. Un lien qui lentement se tissait, et qui jour après jour ne ferait que se renforcer.

**À suivre…**


	5. Virée Nocturne

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Je sais ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai rien posté sur le site. Honte à moi. Mais j'ai une excuse. Pendant les vacances j'ai reçu de la famille, alors il était vraiment très dur pour moi de pouvoir continuer la traduction sans laisser de côté la famille qui était venue spécialement pour me voir.**

**Donc après une très longue absence, me revoilà de retour avec un nouveau chap, qui j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**RAR :**

**Chibigoku2002 : **_coucou toi, eh bien que te dire si ce n'est que je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise autant. Je crois qu'il convient de remercier ton revieweur habituel pour te l'avoir malgré lui ou plutôt malgré elle fait découvrir, lol. Tu sais moi aussi j'adore les deux fics que tu as écrite. Moi c'est ma sœur qui me les a faite découvrir. Tu sais qu'à l'origine cette fic que je traduit avec grand plaisir se nommait Harry Malfoy dans la version originale. Et comme tu avais déjà écris une fic se nommant ainsi j'ai été obligé de changer le titre, lol. En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chap te plaira autant que les premiers. Bisous._

**Arwen94 :**_ merci pour ta review, elles me font toujours plaisir à lire. Autant te dire que c'est ce passage là justement qui m'a convaincue de traduire cette fic. Ce qui fait maintenant que je ne regrette absolument pas de l'avoir traduite. Si je peut te conseiller une autre fic, en fait il s'agit d'un one-shot écris par ma sœur qui vient de se créer un compte sur ff. Son pseudo c'est Miss Zabini et son one shot se nomme « A Cry in the Dark ». Je l'ai lu lorsqu'elle a eu terminé de le traduire et franchement je l'ai adoré. Alors si ça te dit, tu n'as qu'à aller le lire et ensuite tu pourras me dire ce que tu en penses. Pendant ce temps, voilà le nouveau chap. bisous._

**GDark : **_merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous._

**Théalie :**_ merci, voilà la suite. À mon avis, elle devrait te plaire. Bisous._

**Nicolas Potter :**_ Coucou à toi nouveau revieweur, et seul garçon à me reviewer si je ne me trompe pas. Je suis super contente que cette fic te plaise autant. Voilà le nouveau chap. bonne lecture, j'espère qu'il te plaire. Bisous._

**Alinmcb54 :**_ merci, et je continue…bisous._

**Vert emeraude : **_merci, et moi aussi je sais déjà qu'ils sont fait pour sortir ensemble, du moins dans cette fic. Bisous._

**Inouko :**_ à vos ordres capitaine. Merci pour ta review. Moi aussi à la lecture de la fic, j'avais trouvé que le jeune Potter rougissait beaucoup à mon goût, mais bon, j'ai trouvé que ça n'enlevait rien au charme de cette fic, alors je l'ai traduite. Voilà le nouveau chap, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous._

**Tchaye :**_ et voilà la suite pour toi, en espérant que ça te plaise. Bisous._

**Lou :**_ tu as absolument raison sur un point, voir le couple Narcissa/Lucius vivant change véritablement des fics où ils sont éternellement froid, et tout et tout. Je trouve qu'en étant sympa et vivant, ça leur apporte un certain charme. Par contre, je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas de scène de jalousie dans ce chap, lol. Mais pas de panique, ça ne tardera pas à arriver. En attendant, voilà le nouveau chap. bisous._

**Amy Keira : **_et bien je suis heureuse de t'annoncer que le nouveau chap vient d'arriver. Bonne lecture. Bisous._

**Llily.B : **_alors pour répondre à ta question cette fic en question, j'avais commencé à la lire quelques semaines avant de commencer à la traduire, mais avec la traduction et la fin des cours, plus les exams et les vacances, je t'avouerais que j'ai pris un certain retard de lecture, sans compter que pendant ce temps-là, l'auteur en a publié de nouveau. Donc il se trouve que je suis vraiment en retard. Mais pas de panique, je compte profiter des derniers jours de vacances qu'ils nous restent pour rattraper mon retard. Et il y a bien un début de slash qui se profile. Et pour ce qui est du fait que se soit ma 4ème année d'italien, c'est simple, comme j'ai retapé ma 1ère L y'a deux ans, ça m'a fait une année supplémentaire d'italien à mon actif. Voilà le nouveau chap, et je ne pense pas que tu auras du retard vu que c'est moi qui en ait pris, lol. Voilà j'espère que ce chap te plaira. Bisous._

**Onarluca : **_merci et voilà la suite. Bisous._

**Voilà, maintenant que les RAR sont terminées, passons aux choses sérieuses, à savoir le nouveau chap. Bonne lecture à toutes celles et tous ceux (puisqu'il y a des garçons qui lisent) qui vont lire ce chap.**

**Disclamer : bon bah comme d'hab, rien à moi, tout à Rowling et Goten.

* * *

**

**_Chap 5 : Virée nocturne

* * *

_**

Les deux garçons étaient allongés sur leurs lits respectifs, repensant continuellement à ce qui venait tout juste de se passer.

**POV DRACO**

'_J'avais l'impression de voler, tout autour de moi semblait avoir disparu. Nous étions seuls…était-ce un rêve ? Je ne pense pas, même si c'était trop beau pour être la réalité. Tout le mérite revient à Mère.'_

Lentement le jeune homme mit sa main sur sa poitrine à la hauteur de son cœur.

'_Si je repense à ses yeux, à son parfum, à la chaleur de son corps, je sens que je pourrais devenir fou…, j'ai le cœur qui bat tellement fort, il semble vouloir éclater.'_

Il prit une profonde inspiration

'_Harry…mon doux ange…même si jamais je ne pourrais espérer recevoir ton amour, je serais toujours près de toi, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi…'_

Une unique larme s'échappa de ses yeux gris, pour ensuite glisser le long de son visage pâle.

Lentement il ferma les yeux, sa respiration se fit lente et régulière, signe que le monde des rêves avait accueilli Draco Malfoy.

**POV HARRY**

Allongé sur son lit, le visage rivé au plafond, se trouvait Harry Potter, l'enfant qui avait survécu.

Il avait le regard perdu dans le vague, milles pensées et émotions se mélangeaient en lui.

'…_J'avais l'impression de voler au travers des nuages…' _il revécut l'instant final du ballet, lorsque Draco de son innocente main, avait fait glisser ses doigts le long de son visage. Il pouvait encore sentir son toucher délicat sur sa peau.

'…_Draco, un ange ressuscité…mon ange ressuscité…un moment mon ange ressuscité !' _Cette pensée l'avait pris par surprise. Depuis quand considérait-il Draco comme **SON** ange ?

À la seule pensée d'être si proche de lui en ce moment, son cœur s'emballa, sans qu'il n'en comprenne le motif.

Il se tourna doucement, et son regard se posa sur la porte qui menait à l'extérieur de la chambre.

'…_Je pourrais sortir et aller voir Draco, après tout, sa chambre est à côté de la mienne…s'il est réveillé, je pourrais toujours lui dire deux mots…je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil…'_

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se rendre dans la chambre de Draco, ou au contraire s'il était préférable pour lui d'essayer de dormir. Cependant les émotions éprouvées en soirée étaient trop intenses, l'empêchant de trouver la paix. Ainsi, il se décida à aller trouver son voisin de chambre.

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'horloge, indiquait deux heures du matin…

.oO§Oo.

Il frappa légèrement à la porte…aucune réponse ne lui parvint…alors lentement il ouvrit la porte.

« …Draco » appela-t-il tout bas.

« Draco tu es réveillé ?... » redemanda-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui, et il s'approcha ensuite du lit, où un visage angélique dormait tranquillement.

Harry resta là à le fixer durant quelques instants. _'C'est vraiment un ange' _pensa-t-il à la vision de Draco Malfoy profondément endormi, couvert d'un drap de soie noir, qui faisait ressortir de manière impressionnante sa peau claire ainsi que la blondeur de ses cheveux.

Harry, bien qu'une légère crainte l'habitait, approcha sa main vers le visage de cette vision inattendue.

Il fit glisser son doigt sur ses joues pâles, _'…il a la peau lisse…et…'_ il approcha son visage de celui de Draco _'…un parfum de…' _il n'eut pas le temps de se demander à quoi pouvait bien rêver le jeune homme blond, qu'il vit deux yeux gris le fixer étonnés.

Pris au dépourvu, Harry se recula rapidement, le visage en feu. Draco avait encore les yeux béant de surprise, cru rêver dans un premier temps, cependant le parfum d'Harry lui envahit les narines, le poussant à rouvrir les yeux, pour se retrouver face à une vision totalement inattendue.

Une certaine tension se fit, si bien que l'air se chargea, devenant assez étouffante. Aucun des deux ne proféra la moindre parole.

« …Ehm…D…Draco…je voulais…savoir si tu étais réveillé. » dit Harry embarrassé comme jamais.

« …Et bien, je dirais que MAINTENANT je suis réveillé ! » répondit-il tout en cherchant à masquer ses sentiments.

Notant l'embarras du brun, il se hâta de demander « Qui y a-t-il ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Ben… voilà, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je me demandais si cela ne te dérangeais pas de discuter ou de faire une partie d'échecs… ? » demanda-t-il, murmurant presque.

« …Harry, as-tu la plus petite idée de l'heure qu'il est ? »

Le brun, secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Hum…il est deux heures du matin… » continua Draco.

« Ah…je ne pensais qu'il était aussi tard…excuses moi…je retourne dans ma chambre » chercha à s'excuser Harry.

« Bah…ça ne fait rien, alors Harry, de quoi voulais-tu parler ? » l'interrompit Draco.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Harry.

Draco lui fit signe de venir s'allonger à côté de lui.

Bien que légèrement embarrassé, Harry prit place à côté du Serpentard, puis commença à parler de tout et de rien.

Le lit de Draco était vraiment très grand, cependant Harry s'était allongé pratiquement contre l'héritier des Malfoy…au blond, la situation ne le dérangeait pour rien au monde, seulement, il avait peur de montrer ce qu'il éprouvait réellement pour ce brun à l'air perpétuellement négligé et distrait.

Les quatre heures du matin arrivèrent et finalement Harry après avoir parlé durant quasiment deux heures ferma les yeux, sombrant dans un sommeil paisible, le premier depuis un long moment.

Draco, qui était allongé à ses côtés, l'observa durant une poignée de minutes, un doux sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

« Hum…Draco…tu es mignon quand tu souris… »marmonna Harry dans son sommeil, laissant surpris le principal intéressé, qui ne savait pas qu'il était l'objet des rêves du brun en cet instant.

Le lendemain matin, Draco, ne parvint pas à se lever. Quelque chose le maintenait immobile. Il ouvrit lentement un œil, puis l'autre, se retrouvant face au visage rêveur d'Harry.

Le visage du jeune homme blond prit instantanément feu, leurs visages étant vraiment proches l'un de l'autre, leurs nez s'effleurant légèrement.

« …Il est très beau même lorsqu'il dort…il semble être tellement innocent et sans défense… » pensa Draco, qui cherchait à calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'était emballé.

Puis c'est avec stupeur qu'il nota qu'Harry l'avait enlacé, avant de remarquer que ses propres bras enveloppaient le corps d'Harry.

'_Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ?' _pensa le blond sentant la panique le gagner.

Il chercha à ôter le plus délicatement possible ses bras, cependant Harry en sentant le corps de Draco s'éloigner, se serra davantage contre lui.

Doucement, Harry qui était encore dans une sorte d'état inconscient du à son sommeil, déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue du blond Serpentard, qui sous le choc de cet acte ne comprit que les derniers mots murmurés par le brun.

« …D…aco »

« Harry…Harry…réveilles-toi… »

Finalement, Draco pour pouvoir se lever opta pour la solution la plus embarrassante qui soit, mais cependant la plus efficace : réveiller le brun !

Deux yeux verts, encore endormis, s'ouvrirent à contrecoeur, tout, tout autour de lui était flou, mais de toute façon ce qui capta presque aussitôt son attention était la position dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé.

Comme prit sur le fait, il se détacha du corps chaud de Draco, pour ensuite lui demander d'une voix embarrassée :

« …Salut…excuses-moi…Tu as bien dormi ? … »

**À suivre…**


End file.
